Haori Sugimori
Haori Sugimori (''杉森はおり, Sugimori Haori), is a shinobi originating from Yamagakure. She is a user of mortar release and a member of the Sugimori clan. She is an original character created by ~Love-Inspired of DeviantART. (Now on the account SweetContext☆.) Background -Coming Soon- Personality From a young age, Haori was raised and groomed for the position of village head. She always makes sure she is presentable, and indulges in girly things; spending time on her hair, skin and make-up especially. However, when the time is not necessary, she doesn't let these things get in the way of important duties. Some do have the opinion of her being quite vain, which isn't the case. Haori often plans out most of her day to avoid being late. When late, she begins to feel anxious and will often even feel anxious if she is late for being early. She's known to show up at least fifteen minutes before she needs to be somewhere and will often become irritated if others cause her to be late. Similarly, Haori loves making friends and talking to as many people in the village as she can. She feels it's her duty to be in good relations with the villagers for when she comes to position in the village. It's not often that she's not surrounded by her friends or out talking to the people she's grown up with. Appearance Haori is a tall, red-headed girl with silver eyes and four horns projecting from her forehead. Red accents the outer corners of her eyes and a thin streak accents the center of her bottom lip. Her hair is pulled half into a messy ponytail and the rest is left to hang freely, while a long bang frames the right side of her face. She is quite busty for her age, but it looks odd on her body type, where her hips are narrow and shoulders are broad. Although young, Haori is tall compared to those around her. She stands at 192cm in part I; towering over all of the Konoha 11, and is easily mistaken for an adult with her stature. In part II, she shoots up another three inches, now towering over almost all of the adults. By The Last and the Epilogue, she is pushing and even breaks seven feet; an average for females in her clan. The only time someone is taller than her, is when the Akimichi clan's expansion jutsu is used, and other clansmen. Her most prominent feature, after her height, are four horns which protrude from her forehead. This is one of the largely noticeable traits of the Sugimori clan. Two smaller horns protrude just above the inside of her eyebrows, while two larger are positioned at her hairline, diagonally outwards from the smaller; a rare horn formation in their clan. Because of her clan's stature, their clothes are custom-made for their superior size. She wears a yellow, side halter crop top and a similarly colored skirt, which resembles a loin cloth. Both have a bold red stripe going down them. Beneath her skirt she dons a pair of navy blue spandex shorts, which curve inwards on the hips, showing the skin. She wears her shuriken holster on her left thigh, but her main weapons are her twin kanabō, which are held in a fuchsia colored hip holster. Finally, she wears the standard sandal and her forehead protector is tied around her left bicep, and her clan's symbol is tattooed on the left side of her waist. Abilities Chakra Control Haori has a firm grasp on her chakra control. Like many members of her clan, she needed to fine tune her chakra control to enhance her strength. They use this training method to learn to carry their kanabō in the future without the need of chakra enhanced strength. By using ratios of chakra control to natural strength, and adjusting them as they get older and stronger, she has been able to increase not only her own strength, but her chakra control as well. When young, she started out with a large ratio, 90% chakra control to 10% strength. This slowly dwindled to 70% : 30%, 55% : 45%, 43% : 57%, and so on and so forth. Most members are able to carry their kanabō at a ratio of 0% : 100% by the time they are battle ready (chūnin and higher). At times when needed, they will increase their strength for extra power, not for carrying purposes. Genjutsu Through training, Haori has been able to add an array of genjutsu to her available techniques. However, she is more often seen dispelling genjutsu rather than casting it, due to finding the method boring and a waste of her time. Increased Strength and Physical Prowess Along with her peculiar physical traits, Haori has potential for naturally high strength; however it takes time and effort to have the effects of this trait to show. Simply put, she is only a bit physically stronger than her peers, but has potential to be explosively strong if worked at long enough. The cap on her natural physical strength is much higher than normal shinobi but does not exceed some of the strongest chakra enhanced shinobi, such as Tsunade, the Second Hokage and so on. Her strength allows her to move large boulders and downed trees with ease, and if appropriate, can launch teammates and enemies long distances. Night Vision Haori has superior night vision. Like her other clan members, she possesses the reflective eye lens of many mammals in her own eyes, helping her vision at night. This makes her excellent for tactical missions where a nighttime assault is an advantage. Although the disadvantage of this is the possibility of her being spotted. Like other animals, eyeshine can reveal her location. Stats 240x240px|right Part II Fourth Shinobi World War ''Main Article: Fourth Shinobi World War Being a shinobi that fights close-range and is useful in both strength and stamina, Haori is placed in the second division, to fight on the front lines. She manages to survive the onslaught, but succumbs to the Eternal Tsukiyomi. Trivia * Her eyeshine is yellow, like the rest of her clan. * She seems more interested in females, than males. One particular tea maiden at her favorite tea house has captured her eye. * A haori is a kimono-like jacket, often worn for formality. Her family felt the name added more formality to her presence. * According to the databook(s) ** Haori's hobbies are tea ceremonies, flower pressing and knitting. ** There is no one in particular that she wishes to spar with. ** Haori's favorite food is stew, while her least favorite is mushrooms, due to being allergic to them. ** Haori has completed 27 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 11 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Haori's favorite phrase according to the databook is "Hard work yields great results." (重労働は素晴らしい結果をもたらします, Jūrōdō wa subarashī kekka o motarashimasu.), and her favorite word is "friend" (友人, Yūjin). * Haori has a fear of snakes. She also dislikes dolls, and being late. * She also dislikes rice pudding because of it's taste and texture. * Haori suffers from mild anxiety. Those who can see her chakra flow will notice that it is continually disrupted. * Her goal is to become village successor. * Haori often lies about her height, because she's self conscious about being tall. * Haori's theme. Quotes * "Need a lift?" * "Please don't ask me about my height..." Resources * The calculated age for chapter 700 is approximately 16 years after chapter 699. Naruto Gaiden is another 2 years after chapter 700. I am using this guide, which translated this official timeline, here. Category:DRAFT